


Horny little pigeon

by ipapzonj



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Big Dick Xayah, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation kink, Knife (Feather Dagger?) Play, Male Lactation, Tentacles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipapzonj/pseuds/ipapzonj
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends), Rakan/Zyra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Horny little pigeon

After trekking through the Kumungu jungle for two and a half weeks, Xayah was starting to lose her patience. 

“Good thing this plant bitch’s head is worth the same detached from her body. Can the next job we take be in a city or something?”

“Sure thing honey!” Rakan pauses to swipe the sweat from his forehead. “Or the beach … “ Rakan trails off, trying to remember the last time he saw Xayah in a swimsuit.

A small dart whips past his cheek, snapping him out of his daydream. 

“Fucking mosquitoes!” Xayah shrieked, slapping at her back where the dart had buried itself. 

Rakan tried to step towards her, but looked down and saw several thin, but surprisingly strong vines had wrapped themselves around his ankles. As Xayah collapsed, another dart hit him in the arm. 

“Not like thi-”, Rakan stammers, as his eyes roll up towards the treetops and then back into his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Time to wake up darlings. I have a busy evening planned for both of you.” 

Rakan’s eyes flickered open. He was bent over a large oblong stone table, about 3 feet high, in the middle of a dim, stone walled room. Vines, thicker than the ones from earlier, securly rooted his feet to the floor. Several others pulled his arms over his head and down towards the opposite end of the table. The table itself was slanted slightly downwards, causing his ass to poke up into the air. The majority of his armor had been removed, leaving him dressed in only an undershirt and boxers. He spotted it piled up with Xayah’s gear along the wall to his left. To his right he spotted Xayah, unconscious in a heap with her wrists and ankles bound.

As he struggled against his restraints to look behind him, a figure descended in a mass of vines from a hole in the ceiling. 

“Zyra… makes sense,” Rakan spat.

“Did the vines not tip you off darling? My goodness you are slow.”

(Rakan didn’t want to admit it, it was pretty obvious in retrospect)  
Zyra grinned and wrapped a tendril around Rakan’s chin, pulling it up towards her.

“Such a pretty face, I would love to stay and play but I’m a busy woman. I’m sure your precious Xayah will be able to entertain you.”

“If you hurt her, I will kill you!” Red in the face, Rakan wriggled helplessly in his restraints. 

“Weren’t you going to do that anyways?” Zyra walked over towards the pile of gear and picked out a feather dagger. “Let me just inspect the goods, and then I’ll let you two love birds get to it. Don’t squirm or it might hurt, darling.”

Zyra disappeared behind him and Rakan tensed up as one of her tendrils squirmed up his boxer leg and wrapped itself around his balls. She brushed the cold, steel end of the dagger against his inner thigh as she slowly began to cut off his boxers. Rakan whimpered in pain as Zyra tugged lightly with the tendril. 

“Lets get rid of this too.” Zyra absentmindedly flicked her wrist and two more tendrils effortlessly ripped Rakan’s shirt off. 

Rakan resolve began to crack as the two tendrils then began gently prodding his sides, softly at first but gaining intensity until he let out a burst of nervous laughter. They continued upwards, tracing his muscular back until burrowing into the soft flesh of his underarms. As bad a situation this was, he could feel himself becoming aroused. 

“Hmm, disappointing,” Zyra chided as she stared at Rakan’s rapidly swelling member. “I thought such a big, strong, bird boy would have a nice fat cock. This is pathetically average, poor Xayah.”

She knelt down and spread him with her hands. “I can’t believe you are enjoying this, you fucking cum brained animal.” She dragged her tongue across his shaft up towards his asshole. Rakan groaned as something wet and bumpy darted into him. He could feel Zyra’s breath on his skin as her unnaturally long tongue devoured his anal virginity.

“I can tell you never let Xayah in here,” Zyra withdrew and stood up, pausing to lick the precum off his tip. “Don’t worry you horny little pigeon, that's about to change.”

Zyra walked over and held her palm down by Xayah’s unconscious body. Rakan watched as a flower sprouted from Zyra’s hand, blossomed, and then died, releasing a puff of violet powder that landed on Xayah’s face. Her eyes sprung open as Zyra snapped her fingers, causing the vines restraining her to shrivel away. As Zyra ascended back up through the hole in the ceiling, Xayah rose to her feet and began to approach him, still clad only in her underwear. Rakan’s eyebrows rose in horror as he noticed a bulge beginning to rapidly form in the front of her panties. By the time she reached him, the pink head of her cock had spilled out over the top and was staring him in the face.

“Why don’t you show me how to whistle babe?” Xayah whispered in his ear as she stepped out of her panties, her 7 inch long, flaccid member swinging ominously in front of Rakan’s face.

“Honey, you know I can’t whistle.” 

“You’re going to try your best, you little slut,” Xayah crooned, stroking Rakan’s hair. She ran her hands down his sideburns, pinching his cheeks to open his mouth. She was only able to insert herself about a quarter of the way before Rakan gagged.

“Honey please, I can’t. It’s so big. I can’t breathe.”

“Well that’s a problem I’ve never had before. Don’t fight it, I’ll go nice and slow,” Xayah beamed down reassuringly. As uncomfortable as this was, Rakan was beginning to enjoy himself. Xayah had never stuffed a cock down his throat before, but hey, it tasted it just like her. 

Xayah began to slowly thrust her hips, each time driving her now stiffening cock a little deeper into Rakan’s throat. On his end it didn’t look like any progress was being made, despite being able to feel it swell to fill his mouth.

“Such a good little fuck toy. Are you ready for your reward?” 

Rakan struggled against his restraints as Xayah’s knot swelled to the point it became enlodged in his throat. With a load moan, she released her seed - 4 long pulses of hot cum straight down his esophagus - and withdrew from his mouth. Rakan stared in disbelief as Xayah’s cock stood at attention in front of him, now a whole 11 inches long.

“This is going to be payback for all those times you ‘accidentally’ slipped that tiny thing into my ass,” Xayah said as she walked around behind him. 

He felt Xayah’s hands dig in and then spread his cheeks. Unlike Zyra, Xayah didn’t bother with her tongue. Her cock still dripping with Rakan’s saliva, she lined the head up against his tight little hole. Rakan felt the pressure building as Xayah slowly leaned in to him, until, with an audible pop, his sphincter gave and she was inside him. 

Rakan’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Xayah stretched him, starting off slow and working up to deep, jackhammer thrusts. He began to lose track of time as his mind was overwhelmed with the feelings of pure carnal pleasure Xayah’s dick was evoking from within him. He had already cum 3 times when the thrusting began to slow down, ending with one final deep stroke as Xayah buried herself up to the hilt and began to swell even more. She leaned down, pressing her body against his back and worked her hands between him and the table, stroking his nipples.

“Don’t worry my little butt slut, I’m almost there. Looks like you are enjoying yourself,” Xayah pinched Rakan’s nipples, squirting the table with his juices. Rakan was unable to respond in a coherent sentence, instead just moaning in pleasure as Xayah’s knot continued to expand his walls. 

This load was larger than the last, pumping hot semen into Rakan’s ass for a solid 15 seconds before Xayah slowly withdrew from him. He swore he could feel the cum in his stomach. 

He started to ask Xayah if she could possibly untie him as a cloud of the violet powder descended from the ceiling. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are we doing in this fucking jungle anyways?” 

“I’m not sure babe.” Rakan rubbed his stomach. Gotta cut back on the carbs, he thought. Getting a little big. He was hungry, even though they just ate lunch an hour ago. 

“Let’s get out of here then,” Xayah looked back at him and smiled. “Maybe take me to the beach?”


End file.
